


If She Ever Leaves Me (It Won't Be For You)

by edgelordjonesthethird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty gets tipsy, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Bughead is engaged, Cheryl and Veronica are sassy wives, Drinking, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/pseuds/edgelordjonesthethird
Summary: Young Wives Veronica and Cheryl Blossom-Lodge throw Betty and Jughead an engagement party but find the time to tell off a sexist guest who takes a liking to Cheryl.





	If She Ever Leaves Me (It Won't Be For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgelordjonesthethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/gifts).

> Just a bit of fan service to myself because I love Cheronica.

It was the night of Betty and Jughead’s surprise engagement party and everybody had been in on it (aside from Betty of course). The young wives Cheryl and Veronica had spent the last few weeks planning the celebratory party. La Bonne Nuit looked out of character for the evening the oak tables were now dressed with soft pink table cloths, while the candles that usually adorned the tables were replaced with sterling silver vases filled with lilies and fairy lights hung from the ceiling giving the speakeasy an ethereal vibe.

The moment the newly engaged couple stepped into the club, the party seemed to go off without a hitch. Something that surprised neither of the confident party planners. Unfortunately for Cheryl and Veronica, neither of them got to spend much time together that evening. Cheryl had been walked around sipping her cherry phosphate with double rum, barking orders at the caterers while Veronica tended to the bar after Cheryl had sent the only available bartender for the evening home in tears. Veronica loved her take no bullshit attitude, but damn, sometimes it was inconvenient. Still, the pair the exchanged loving glances to one another across the room every so often.

Later in the evening, Betty sat at the bar sipping a white wine; her back pressed against Jughead’s chest while he drank a jack and coke; both were drunk on everything besides the alcohol. Okay, maybe the alcohol a little.

“You and Cheryl really didn’t have to do this, V.” Betty grinned “It’s so beautiful in here, thank you.”

Veronica smirked and ran a hand over her plum cocktail dress. “What was I supposed to do, leave this all to Jughead?” She teased eyeing Jughead with purpose. “This place would have been covered in leather and mylar balloons with ‘Happy Birthday’ and ‘It’s a Girl’ scratched out.”

Betty bit her lip to hold back a laugh. “V” – She started, warningly.

Jughead gave Betty a loving squeeze. “She has a point, Betts.” He chuckled. “The Blossom-Lodges gave this whole thing down to my suit.”

Veronica eyed the black and white pint striped suit with pride, she had it flown in from New York and it fit him like a glove. “It’s true, I only trust men to dress for bed and to go swimming.” She snorted.

Betty bit her lip. “For Jughead it’s just swimming, he doesn’t wear anything to bed.” She giggled downing the rest of her wine.

Jughead’s cheeks tinged red. “I think you’ve had enough.” He stammered as he maneuvered Betty off of the barstool and away from the bar. “Thanks again, Veronica.” He called back.

Veronica waved them off and took a moment to look around the room admiring her handiwork and hoping to catch eyes with her beautiful wife once again. However, when her eyes traveled into the direction of Cheryl she frowned when she saw a man, who some would view as tall, dark and handsome aggressively talking to her. He wore a plaid button-up shoved into dirty ripped jeans and looked almost exactly like Jughead except he gave off a skeevy vibe. Veronica rolled her eyes and marched right over, she knew Cheryl could handle herself but still, that was her wife and part of the job was protecting her.

Veronica walked over and wrapped an arm around Cheryl’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “This vagrant bothering you, babe?” She questioned and kissed her cheek, lovingly.

Cheryl turned her head and gave her the soft smile reserved only for her. “No, don’t worry, baby.” She assured her. “Jughead’s cousin here is just filling me in on how he got the nickname ‘Souphead’.”

Veronica barked out a laugh. “Oh, and what reason would that be?” she questioned, pulling Cheryl a little bit more firmly to her body.

Souphead turned his head to the side. “Well, technically my given name is Theodore, but I really liked soup as a kid.” He explained and eyed Cheryl again. “So are you two really married or this the thing girls sometimes do when a guy they find intimidatingly hot hits on them and so they pretend they have girlfriends?”

Veronica glared at the man and held up her ring finger showing off her sapphire wedding ring. “Yeah, she bought me a ring just because she knew you would be here with your terrible cologne.” She deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

“I do prefer perfume.” Cheryl agreed and flourished her hand, making sure the man got a glimpse of her ruby wedding ring. “_Mi Cherie_ here gets her perfume flown in from Paris and it’s infused with pheromones that make me go wild for her whereas yours just smells like gasoline.”

Souphead looked skeptical. “If you’re married then tell me something about one another.” He urged. “And by the way, this is the same cologne Matthew McConaughey uses.”

“She loves archery, and horseback riding, she doesn’t have a single tattoo because she doesn’t wanna tarnish her perfect porcelain skin, but those are her words and not mine.” Veronica didn’t feel she had to prove anything to him, but if it would get him off their backs then she would. She eyed Archie who stood in the corner with his arm around Josie who had a hand resting on her swollen belly. “See Archie over there, we used to be high school sweethearts but even then I loved Cheryl here but kept it a secret because both our families wouldn’t have been so accepting. We got together our sophomore year at Yale and suddenly we didn’t feel the need to hide it, then we got married a year after we graduated. The sky isn’t always blue for us but trusts me if she leaves me it will never be for you or any man really, but maybe a woman who has more time and less successful businesses to run.”

Souphead let his shoulders fall in defeat. “Maybe I can trick Betty into a quickie.” He countered and walked off.

Veronica would have been quick to defend her friend, but she knew Betty wasn’t that dumb. Also, Jughead wouldn’t be afraid to give his cousin a piece of his mind, especially when it came to Betty.

Cheryl turned and kissed Veronica passionately. “I love you, but you got something wrong in all that.” She breathed.

“I love you too.” Veronica knitted her eyebrows. “Baby, I am never wrong.” She retorted.

Cheryl shook her head. “But you are because I would never leave you.” She whispered.


End file.
